1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a display device and manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device embodies a touch recognition function to receive an input of a user's touch and an image display function.
A range of use of the display device has been expanded since it does not require a separate input device, for example, a keyboard and a mouse.
In the prior art, the display device is manufactured by a method of bonding a touch panel to a display panel after manufacturing the display panel and the touch panel, respectively.
However, the above method requires a manufacturing process of the touch panel in addition to that of the display panel. Thus, the above method is considered to be inefficient in terms of manufacturing time and expense. Accordingly, there exists a need for the presently disclosed device and manufacturing method thereof.